


Mosaic, Piece by Piece [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Mosaic, Piece by Piece" by china_shop.Summary: "There was a world of difference between going to see your best friend and his partner for a three-week vacation in the snowy wilds of Canada on the one hand, and going to stay with your ex — the guy you never really got over — on the other."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio, Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mosaic, Piece by Piece [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mosaic, Piece by Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127845) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y12Q1C3PRXmlWuG_SNAZIRu9qzTgN0DU/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/mosaic-piece-by-piece-with-music)

Music: "Life In A Northern Town" by Dream Academy.

Thank you to china_shop for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded March 18 2020.


End file.
